


Catch You, Kiss Me

by Stariceling



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Anxiety, Blindfolds, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Trust Building Exercises, with a side of OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai tries to get his team interested in trust-building exercises. The crew immediately decide to play by their own rules. Really it's all just an excuse for blindfolded kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to exist. Gai introducing team-building exercises to his team just needed to exist. And then I found out polyshipping day was a thing and it needed to exist faster. Representation for our poly pirate crew!
> 
> It's all just an excuse for kisses.

“You wanted to play.” Marvelous held out the blindfold to him. His grin made Gai nervous. This wasn’t the team-building exercise he had suggested. He looked around at all of them. Joe with his arms crossed, watching with what might be a casual interest but he had a hint of a smirk. Luka with a grin that seemed even more mischievous than Marvelous’s. Don and Ahim on the other side looked curious.

If this was the challenge they wanted to give him, he absolutely would not fail to identify all of them. Gai tied the blindfold over his eyes and waited for the first clue.

He heard them moving around him. He stayed rooted to the spot but turned his head to track the sound of someone in boots pacing. The low murmur of voices caught his attention but he couldn’t make out words.

There was a muted scuffle and then someone suddenly ran into him. Gai squawked, but the same person wrapped an arm around him to keep him from stumbling backwards. That someone was a bit taller than him, held him warmly with an arm around his shoulders and a hand soft against his cheek. Their forehead touched his, and he felt a tickle of soft bangs.

“Don,” Gai announced, happily. Who else could it be, with such a romantic embrace?

“That’s right,” Don confirmed. He gave Gai a kiss as a prize and Gai made a noise of delight.

Don cuddled him close, but was pulled away before Gai could be too distracted by that. The next person was rough, hands holding his head possessively, large fingers that twisted in his hair, breath teasingly close on his face. This could only be-

“Marvelous!” Gai identified his captain, already leaning forward hopefully for another kiss. He was not disappointed, being dragged in for a particularly thorough kiss until he was pawing at Marvelous’s coat, trying to find where to grab so he could cling.

Marvelous planted both hands on his chest and pushed him away. Another pair of hands against his back kept him from stumbling. Gai was about to investigate who was behind him, but someone circled in front of him and he turned to track the sound.

A hand slid under his chin, drawing him to turn back the other way. Gai tilted his cheek down into an open palm. He felt slender fingers, soft skin and the sense of smooth poise in that touch. There was a tickle of lace above a warm palm and a faint, sweet scent from their wrist.

“Ahim,” Gai knew her already. He wanted to kiss her palm, but she drew him forward to touch a soft kiss to his lips. Gai oriented towards her like he was tracking the sun, weak in the knees as he nuzzled blindly at her cheek. He wanted to touch her face, but he hesitated with his hands upraised because he was afraid he would miss.

Someone grabbed his arms from behind and pulled him backwards, in spite of his yelp of protest. Gai wiggled in that hold, trying to twist around to face them even though he wouldn’t be able to see. He was pulled back against a hard chest, someone taller than him. Gai was trying to weigh his options when the hands holding him slid down his arms to his wrists. Fingers slid in between his so those hands were still holding him captive, but this felt so intimate Gai let out a sigh. Incredibly strong fingers, rough calloused hands and a body solid behind him.

“Joe.” Gai was proud of himself for that one.

There was an amused huff by his ear. Gai turned, expecting another kiss. Instead he got Joe’s lips at the back of his neck.

Gai whined in his throat, puckering up and trying to turn enough to reach Joe. He had earned a kiss! That was definitely Joe holding him still and trailing kisses over the back of his neck!

Someone approached and braced their forearms on his chest. They gave him a light kiss below his ear. Gai wasn’t against this attention, but he hadn’t even finished with Joe yet.

Then there was a light tug of teeth on his ear. Gai was distracted from trying to demand his kiss from Joe. He twisted and found his ear pursued and nibbled, with a sharp nip at the end.

“Luka?” Gai guessed. It didn’t feel like her. She bit but she didn’t do shy little tugs with her teeth like that. She nipped, mercilessly.

He heard her laugh from his other side, so it definitely wasn’t Luka. He could hear the others rearranging themselves around him while Joe held him. The person snuggled up to him slid around his side and kept nuzzling at his ear, giving it the occasional little tug, and Gai was half-sure who it could be, but they didn’t bite-

A hand landed firm in the middle of his chest and started trailing down to his waist, distracting him. Another hand joined the first and started moving up.

“Wait, wait,” Gai tried to take inventory. Joe was still holding him and there were hands firm around his hips, but another hand still rubbing its way up his chest, but it couldn’t belong to the person snuggled against his side. Another hand rubbed softly at the back of his neck, scratching a little at the base of his head.

Gai couldn’t help the happy keening noise in his throat at gentle scratching and nuzzling and general petting, but, “You’re supposed to do it one at a time!” His team was cheating!

His other ear received a sharp nip in answer to his complaints.

“Gah!” Gai protested. “Luka!”

She grabbed him by the chin and kissed him hard. It was definitely her, a masterful kiss that made him feel like an uncoordinated mess. Gai whimpered in joy and melted into her.

Hands deserted his hips and someone finally pulled off the blindfold. Marvelous was standing right in front of him, holding the blindfold and grinning. Gai blinked in the sudden light, looking around at the crew. Luka was giving him a cheeky grin. Snuggled against her side, Ahim had a sweet, serene smile as she took her hand from the back of his neck. On the other side, Don was snuggled against his shoulder. Gai blinked at him. He had thought that shy nuzzling felt like Don but. . . “Did you bite me?”

Don looked away and didn’t answer.

“My turn.” Marvelous put on the blindfold himself.

The crew slowly spread out from their cluster around Gai. Gai was too happy that someone else wanted to play to even mind.

Marvelous took a moment to orient himself, an easy grin on his face. Before anyone could approach him, he lunged. He caught Don by his coat and hauled him forward, making him yell in surprise.

“Hakase,” Marvelous identified easily before stealing a kiss. At least that made Don stop flailing and go limp, relaxing into the victory kiss until he was released.

“You weren’t supposed to-” Don started to complain, but Marvelous pushed past him to jump at Joe, who had moved to support Don when Marvelous nearly knocked him over. Joe was expecting it enough not to yell, and as they watched Marvelous’s hands worked over him, exploring his chest and shoulders and stroking his face before making a grab for his long hair.

“Joe,” he was able to identify easily, not even waiting for confirmation before taking a kiss.

Joe kissed him back hard, arm locked around Marvelous’s waist for a moment until they parted. Marvelous immediately turned to search for a new ‘victim.’ Don had slid momentarily behind Joe for safety, and Gai found his captain pointed right towards him.

He did try to at least back up, but Luka just shoved him right into Marvelous’s arms. He didn’t exactly mind. He was grabbed against Marvelous’s chest as hands ran quickly up his back, over his shoulders and neck and cheeks and back to ruffled his hair. He bit his lips, trying not to make a sound.

“Gai,” Marvelous’s voice was proud, and of course Gai lifted his face for the kiss that was coming. He squeaked deep in his throat in pleasure as he was pulled tight against his captain and given one of those long, demanding kisses that made him feel so very loved.

Just as quickly Marvelous drew back, licking his lips, and shifted him to one side to continue the game. Gai stumbled, slightly dazed, but Don was at his back to catch him. Don’s cheek rested soft alongside his as they watched Marvelous hunting.

He obviously knew someone had been behind Gai. He kept stalking closer to Luka, and the minute she moved he oriented towards the sound and lunged.

There was a brief scuffle, nothing near their usual play fighting, but she punched him in the shoulder. Apparently that was enough to identify her. When he called, “Luka” the warmth sounded equal parts fond and smug to Gai. She twisted her fingers hard in his hair when he kissed her, hauling him back when he tried to go back on the hunt too quickly.

Luka finally let him up and sent him on his way with a little push.

Marvelous stumbled back towards the small cluster Joe, Don, and Gai and made, and they scattered. Don was caught by his sleeve and dragged in. He didn’t shout this time, but simply running his hands through Don’s fluffy hair gave Marvelous the answer just as quickly. He called Don’s name, pulling him up into a second kiss.

“You already got me!” Don complained, but Marvelous just laughed. Apparently whatever set of rules he had decided to play by had no limit on things like that.

As he released Don, Marvelous turned his head, scanning blindly. The one person he hadn’t caught, Ahim, was standing safely out of the fray. She was perfectly still, hands folded neatly in front of her, waiting to see what he would do. She had moved out of easy grabbing range during the earlier scuffles, and now she didn’t have to move and risk him hearing her.

Gai watched, fascinated. Joe, and then Luka, shifted slightly, but Marvelous turned to listen to them and then discarded the sounds. He could apparently tell the difference in their footsteps. Knowing that make Gai’s chest swell with fond emotion for his captain.

Marvelous stalked his way slowly around the open space, felt out his captain’s chair, and kept moving. Gai leaned forward on his toes, because he was going in completely the wrong direction and what if he fell down the stairs to the lower deck? Don and Luka each grabbed one of his arms to keep him from darting forward, and the three of them slowly followed their captain on his search.

At least he passed the stairs safely, moving until he found the table and tried to bend and sweep an arm under it. He ended up miscalculating and headbutting Ahim’s chair on the way down.

Before any of them could react to his annoyed hiss of pain, Ahim broke her serene pose. She walked towards him with a measured step and Marvelous immediately twisted to orient towards her.

This time he didn’t lunge. He got to his feet and let her come to him, reaching out for her hands and clasping them. Gai caught a flash of his smile as his hands moved from her hands to her shoulders and drew her closer.

“Ahim,” he affirmed, bending just enough to kiss her.

Gai had to press his hand to his mouth to muffle a happy squeak over how sweet that kiss was. Marvelous drew back, his little victory smirk warm with affection as Ahim undid the blindfold for him.

It was perfect to see his crew like this. So cute and happy and in love Gai could only make little sub-vocal noises of glee. Luka punched him lightly in the shoulder, and when he tugged eagerly at Don’s shirt, Don smiled back at him and patted his arm.

Marvelous turned to look over their group, sliding the blindfold out of Ahim’s hand at the same time.

“Your turn,” he decided, zeroing in on Don.

“Me? But. . .” Don looked around at them while Marvelous approached.

Gai recognized his look of alarm and patted his arm bracingly. He grinned, trying to encourage Don. It was a good idea! Don was sure to do fine, and of course he deserved all the kisses he would get. “We won’t make you chase us,” Gai promised. 

Marvelous braced one hand on Don’s shoulder and leaned in to speak against his ear. “Just do what you can do,” he reassured Don, giving him a moment to straighten up a little and accept the blindfold Marvelous tied over his eyes.

They silently fanned out around Don. Almost as soon as Marvelous let go of him his shoulders hunched up again. He gripped one elbow with his other hand, turning back and forth as he tried to locate them.

Marvelous, Joe, and Luka kept exchanging glances and looking back as Don. Were they trying to decide who would approach him first? It didn’t seem fair to keep him waiting.

Gai moved in first and put his hands on Don’s shoulders. The moment he was touched Don reacted violently. Gai was shoved away so hard he had the breath knocked out of him in a pained grunt. Don stumbled back until he ran into Marvelous’s chair.

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” Don scrambled, putting his hands over his eyes, over the blindfold.

The rest of the crew moved forward and Don actually flinched, hunching down and pressing back against the chair.

Gai wanted to help, but then Marvelous’s hands were on his shoulders, holding him back. “If you can’t do it, don’t do it,” he told Don. That seemed to Gai like the wrong way to put it, and he turned to protest on Don’s behalf.

Joe held up a hand at the rest of them, making them stop mid-step. “Don,” he called, making Don snap his head around towards him. “Do you recognize me?”

“Joe?” Emotion mixed in Don’s voice, making it crack between panic and relief.

“Give me your hand,” Joe instructed, and Don reached out to him. He didn’t flinch when Joe’s hand clasped his, but clung to it with both hands.

Joe kept moving forward, talking to Don in a low, steady voice the whole time. One hand kept gripping Don’s while his other hand moved up along Don’s arm to his shoulder. By the time he wrapped his arm around Don’s shoulders Don leaned against him easily.

“You don’t have to do any more,” Joe murmured. He went to pull off the blindfold, but missed as Don dove into his chest.

Joe hesitated with Don snuggling blindly into him, then petted Don’s hair, taking care not to dislodge the blindfold. He pressed kisses to the top of Don’s head and Don visibly relaxed.

Gai realized he was leaning forward on his toes, with only Marvelous holding him back from going and comforting Don too. He wanted to help so much.

“Hakase,” Luka called in her usual playful tone.

Don lifted his face from Joe’s chest. “Luka?” He reached out a hand for her. Gai recognized that tone as one he used right before clinging to her, equal parts tears and trust.

Luka caught his hand and made her way up his arm opposite Joe. Don didn’t leave Joe’s arms, but oriented towards her. She slipped one hand around the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. She was firm with him, letting him lean into her.

Together, Joe and Luka tucked Don safely between them. They exchanged a smile, and Joe leaned in to nuzzle and kiss at Luka’s cheek. Don was relaxed now, a tiny smile finding its way onto his face as well.

Gai tugged happily at Ahim’s sleeve, as if she could possibly miss the touching scene in front of them.

Marvelous shoved him forward so that he almost crashed into Don. He scrambled not to startle Don again, stumbling while trying to brake his forward momentum and flailing his arms so he didn’t fall.

“Gai!” Don somehow identified him from his scrambling and non-verbal noises. He let go of Luka and Joe’s hands to reach out to him.

“Don-san!” Gai rushed to reassure him, grabbing both his hands.

“Did I hit you?”

Gai laughed nervously. Joe and Luka were watching him with undisguised interest, each with an arm still wrapped protectively around Don’s back. “It wasn’t really-”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry!” Gai returned. He hadn’t meant to scare Don like that!

Before he could say anything else he was pulled into Don’s arms. Don nuzzled his face and Gai couldn’t help making a hopeful little noise in his throat. Surely Don had earned kisses by being so wonderful and brave. Gai tilted his head just enough to plant little kisses on Don’s lips.

When he head footsteps behind him, Gai turned in curiosity, feeling Don’s lips trail away down his jaw. Ahim made her way forward at a more civilized pace.

“Don-san,” she called, and Gai felt Don lean towards her.

“Ahim.” As his hand left Gai’s shoulder and reached for her, his face lit up with a smile so beautiful it put a lump in Gai’s throat.

Ahim took his hand in both of hers as she stepped forward. She cradled his clinging hand for a moment, then placed it firmly on her waist and leaned into him. She laid her fingertips on his cheeks and drew him into a soft kiss.

Gai snuggled even closer to Don’s shoulder in joy. They were so beautiful together, sharing soft, sweet kisses and smiles in between. Ahim was snuggled warm alongside him. Luka’s free arm wrapped around him, hugging him into Don, and that only made the moment even better.

Joe mirrored Luka, wrapping an arm around Ahim’s shoulders. Once she finished kissing Don and let him turn his head, Joe bent to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Marvelous-san?” Don called.

Gai understood. Even surrounded by affection, Don would want to know he had his captain’s approval. Especially when Marvelous had made it his turn in the first place and then he got off to a rough start.

When he looked back Marvelous was smiling proudly at the scene they made all snuggled around Don. He marched forward, with Don visibly perking up at the sound of his boot treads, and pulled Don out of his cluster of admirers.

Don grabbed at Marvelous, catching handfuls of his distinctive coat and clinging. He was scooped up against Marvelous’s chest and held there while Marvelous purred words in his ear that made him tilt his face down and blush bright red.

Finally, Marvelous gave Don kisses for his reward. He ran fingers through Don’s hair as he removed the blindfold, and then pulled Don against his chest while looking around for someone to pass it to.

Gai followed his gaze to Joe and Ahim and noticed the subtle frown on Joe’s face. Or at least it would be subtle for anyone else. On Joe it was enough to make Gai stop in his tracks. When Gai looked back Marvelous was still petting Don’s hair and returning the look, but he had lowered the blindfold.

What did that look even mean? Was it ‘game over?’ Or perhaps ‘don’t you dare,’ in regard to Ahim. Of course Joe would protect her, but of course Marvelous wouldn’t bully her either. Maybe it was even telling Marvelous he couldn’t play anymore until Don had been comforted enough.

Perhaps it was the last one. Don lifted his face enough to look back and forth between them and then snuggled closer to Marvelous, thanking him and kissing his cheek, which made both of them relax visibly. Apparently he understood. Gai was really in awe and it was so wonderful that his team understood each other so well, but he was missing something and he wanted to understand too. . . Luka punched his arm and then fluffed his hair up when he turned to look at her and it felt like she knew what he was thinking without him even trying. He obviously needed to work harder until he knew his team as well as he should!

At that moment Ahim stepped forward and plucked the blindfold from Marvelous’s hand. She held it up with a deceptively sweet smile.

“I believe it is my turn.”

That got everyone’s attention. Ahim took a seat in Marvelous’s chair and no one moved to stop her. Marvelous kept one arm loose around Don as they moved in front of Ahim. Luka pushed her way around Gai to take her place near Ahim.

Ahim fitted the blindfold over her own eyes and sat with the same poise as always. She extended one hand, not pointing at anyone in particular, and waited.

Of course it was natural to play by the rules she decided on. Luka reached for Ahim first. She went to take Ahim’s hand, but ended up being the one letting Ahim clasp her hand and pull it closer.

Ahim took a moment to turn Luka’s hand over in hers, running her fingers delicately over it.

“Luka,” Ahim murmured. Her tone was warm with affection, having identified someone she loved.

Had she figured that out just from Luka’s hand, Gai wondered, as Luka leaned in to give Ahim kisses. He could imagine Luka’s hands, dexterous and strong yet still refined. Hands that were equally complimented by the flash of jewelry or a sword. Hands that cupped Ahim’s face easily while they kissed.

The others exchanged glances and Luka made herself comfortable on the arm of the captain’s chair with one arm draped over Ahim’s shoulders. Ahim held out her open hand to them again.

Joe went next. Gai could remember the roughness of his skin and the sheer strength of his hands. It must be something like that, so true to him, that helped Ahim identify him easily. She lifted her face for her reward.

Even if he couldn’t see it, Gai was sure Joe gave her one of his beautiful, subtle smiles. He kept her hands clasped the whole time he was kissing her, and even after, nuzzling a moment against her cheek. He lifted one of Ahim’s hands and kissed the back of it before he finally released them.

Luka was grinning at him, approving. Gai put his fingers over his mouth, struggling not to giggle to himself because it was so perfect, Joe being chivalrous for his perfect princess and the sweet smile Ahim gave him. Staying quiet while watching was definitely the hardest part of the whole game.

Marvelous dropped Don to take his turn, and luckily Don only seemed momentarily offended to be pushed aside. Gai did worry a little, after Don had been so upset.

Ahim traced her fingers over Marvelous’s palm as if reading it by touch. Gai leaned forward subtly and felt Don do the same beside him. He could imagine his captain’s hands. Broad, strong palms that supported the crew. Fingers that curled subtly against Ahim’s wrist, looking as if they itched to greedily snatch up treasure.

“Captain Marvelous,” Ahim greeted him, inviting him in to kiss her. Gai pulled on Don’s arm in glee at her smile. He wondered if she was also amused by the way Marvelous seemed poised to react to how precious she was by grabbing her up into his arms. Instead his fingers curled gently in her hair, and he kissed her until Luka pushed his forehead so he would make room.

Gai edged forward with Don so he could watch how Ahim investigated his hands. She ran her fingertips over the backs of his hands and then his palms, then up his fingers until her fingertips were touching his. Gai wanted to touch both of their hands himself. Ahim’s fingers were slender and elegant. In comparison Don’s fingers were clumsy and a little short, with faint scars from working with machines or in the kitchen. Other people might not notice such tiny marks, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Ahim did.

“Don.” Her fingers found his cheek as she identified him, urging him in to kiss her.

Don’s hands rested on her shoulders when he bent to kiss her. He paused, eyes nearly closed and lips faintly parted, and then gave her a longer kiss as she cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb across his cheekbone and giving him the little hint of encouragement he needed.

Now it was his turn. Ahim didn’t know yet he was nearly at her side when she held her hand out. Before he could move to clasp her hand properly, Marvelous had tried to take his place by slipping his hand into Ahim’s a second time.

“Marvelous,” Ahim identified him almost immediately. The way she said it was fond, but he didn’t get a kiss.

Gai placed his hand on Ahim’s outstretched palm and let her do what she would with it. Her fingertips ran lightly over his hand. He’d never noticed how smooth her palms were, or how her nails were short, perfect crescents.

“Gai.” Of course she knew him, but as she tugged him forward a part of Gai wondered how. Was it process of elimination? Not just that he was the last one left, but that he had no distinctive features like the others. As far as he could see there was nothing special about his hands. So what was Ahim finding?

Ahim’s fingers caught his scarf and gave it a little tug, breaking him out of his thoughts so he would give her her kiss. Her lips were soft under his, moving just enough to encourage but letting him take his time in figuring out how to silently praise her.

Luka finally pushed him away so she could steal an extra kiss from Ahim. On the way she slipped off the blindfold.

Twirling the blindfold in one hand, Luka made her way across the room and selected her spot, right in the middle of the couch. She tied the blindfold on and leaned back casually, her smile silently daring them to come and get her.

Joe went after her before anyone else could take a step. He leaned down, bracing one hand on the back of the couch and letting Luka feel her way up his chest to his shoulders. She grinned and reached to give his long hair a light tug as she sat up to kiss him.

At the last moment Joe put his fingers over her mouth and she pursed her lips in a pout.

“Joe, I know it’s you,” Luka insisted, and for that he let her have her kiss.

Luka grabbed his ponytail. Maybe it was retaliation for him making her verbally identify him, but Joe was kissing her back just as roughly. There was a brief scuffle as Luka hauled Joe down on the couch with her and turned so she was practically in his lap.

Gai was on his toes to watch, having to swallow little excited noises as Luka caught Joe’s lower lip in her teeth. He just turned his face into her and kissed her in return.

A hand planted right in the center of Gai’s back and shoved him forward. He scrambled not to literally fall all over Luka, only to have her turn and grab him, hauling him down into her anyway.

Luka’s hands running up over his chest made him want to collapse against her. She rubbed his shoulders, ruffled his scarf, then moved up to slide her fingers through his hair.

“Gai,” she purred as she pulled him down.

Gai was all too eager to kiss her, almost nuzzling at her mouth. He was afraid she would get fed up with his kisses until it occurred to him that her hand was planted on the back of his head too hard to let him pull away easily. She wanted him here kissing her, so Gai squeaked an agreement in his throat and applied himself to giving Luka everything she wanted.

When Luka finally let him ease back from the kiss he felt dazed and out of breath. She gave his scarf a little tug and moved down to kiss at his throat, prompting a puppy whine from Gai. It wasn’t fair. She knew that was one of his weaknesses and it made his knees shake.

Before Gai could collapse, Luka hauled him down. A hand on his hips made him turn so he landed with his back in the corner of the couch. He was tucked close to Luka’s side here, and he wasn’t going to argue with that. He snuggled against her shoulder, still wanting to lavish her with silent affection even if it wasn’t his turn.

Don was edging back and already blushing a little when Marvelous shoved him forward. He had to brace one hand on the back of the couch to keep from falling over Luka.

Luka quickly found his tie during her inspection of his chest and used it to tug him down even before her other hand made it up to play with his hair.

“Hakase,” she called.

Don whimpered faintly. He squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips in anticipation of Luka’s kiss.

Except the kiss didn’t come. Luka tapped her lips, not realizing Don couldn’t see the hint. By the time Don opened his eyes to look at her in confusion she was pouting at him.

Gai swallowed hard, watching Don touch his lips softly to Luka’s mouth to kiss away her frown. It probably wasn’t right to stare. Don had his eyes closed again so neither of them were watching him. No one told him to look away as Don drew back just a bit, for just the span of a breath between them, then kissed Luka more firmly, moving his mouth against her this time as she tugged at his tie and hair in encouragement.

Don tried to turn around after the kiss, but Luka grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down so he practically landed on Gai.

“Luka!” Don complained, trying to get up.

Luka flopped back on both of them, rolling her shoulders and getting comfortable where she rested against their chests. When Gai looked across the couch to Joe for help he saw Luka had one leg thrown over his lap, and he had his arms crossed and a slim smirk tugging at his lips.

“Luka,” Don repeated, though now there was an equal measure of affection with his annoyance. He wrapped one arm around Luka’s waist.

If they were accepting their fates as Luka’s new harem, Gai was more than willing to support this idea. He indicated his position by kissing Luka’s hair until he was distracted by Don’s other arm being laid across his shoulders and a little nudge to make him look up.

Ahim didn’t need to be shoved forward by Marvelous. Luka didn’t drag Ahim down to feel her up, either. Gai thought Luka must have known who she had caught from the moment her hands touched Ahim’s waist, because she slid her hands very gently up over Ahim’s chest.

Ahim was blushing by the time Luka’s fingers touched the underside of her chin. Luka coaxed her down and whispered her name against her lips like a secret before kissing her.

It seemed clear even before she moved Luka wasn’t going to shove Ahim down with the rest of her collection. Instead, Luka scooped Ahim up on top of her and let Ahim find a comfortable position to snuggle alongside her on the couch. Ahim tried to put her head down shyly on Luka’s shoulder, but Luka kept pestering her and kissing her forehead until she lifted her face to share more playful kisses.

Once she had Ahim settled and thoroughly covered with kisses, Luka turned back toward their captain and crooked one finger at him in invitation. Both of them were grinning in a way that made something tighten in Gai’s stomach in anticipation.

Marvelous didn’t cooperate and go to Luka. Instead he walked right up to Joe, planted one hand casually on his shoulder, and leaned in to kiss him instead.

Joe didn’t mind, judging by how he kissed Marvelous back, but Luka definitely did. She knew she was being ignored, and surged up and grabbed Marvelous by the coat to drag him down for herself.

It might have been an accident that Marvelous’s hand landed on her breast. She made an angry noise and smacked the top of his head for it, and then it definitely wasn’t an accident when he grinned and planted his face right in the middle of her chest.

Violence suddenly erupted in the middle of Luka’s cuddlepile. Don scrambled out of the way, and Joe leaned in to scoop Ahim up and out of the fray, but Gai was trapped in the corner of the couch and was elbowed so hard the air was knocked out of him before Luka and Marvelous rolled off the couch together.

There was a brief scuffle on the floor before they came to rest with Marvelous on his back, his arms clasped tight around Luka’s waist, and Luka leaning on her crossed arms on his chest. Both of them were grinning as if they considered this a victory.

Luka tapped a finger on her lips as she had with Don, asking for her kiss. Marvelous seemed perfectly happy to give it to her, his hand finding and rubbing the back of her neck as both of them relaxed into each other.

While Gai was still busy watching and trying to catch his breath, Don grabbed his hand and slipped an arm around him to help him off the couch. He naturally snuggled against Don’s side. He didn’t know if he wanted to look at Marvelous and Luka making out on the floor, or Joe with Ahim swept up in his arms like the beloved princess she was, or to gaze adoringly at Don.

Joe set Ahim down gently, touched one last kiss to the top of her head, and stepped around her to approach Marvelous and Luka.

For some reason Don was dragging at Gai to move. He followed reluctantly, not wanting to lose Don but also wanting back into the comfortable pile they had been in before.

Joe reached down to pull the blindfold off of Luka, and now Gai definitely didn’t want to leave if it was going to be Joe’s turn!

Except apparently they were playing a different game now. Marvelous and Luka didn’t even let Joe put on the blindfold before they both surged up from the floor to pounce on him. Whatever argument they’d had was apparently nothing next to the agreement that Joe needed to be dragged down and covered in sloppy kisses.

Just as quickly the tabled seemed to turn. Luka turned on Marvelous and shoved him into Joe’s arms to be held while she practically climbed him. Marvelous swept one leg back to knock Joe’s legs out from under him, bringing both of them to the floor and dragging Luka down on top of them.

Gai knew the worried puppy whine he was hearing was coming from him because Don kept rubbing his back and making soothing noises at him while dragging him away. Of course Don didn’t like fighting. But they weren’t fighting, right? They were just playing, right? Gai kept craning his neck to look back in worry.

“They’re not mad at each other?” He needed to know. And then suddenly, the worst thought. “It’s not my fault because I suggested the team bonding exercise, is it?”

“Not at all,” Ahim reassured him gently. Her hand caught his, and Gai felt his body loosen enough to follow wherever she and Don wanted to take him. “Perhaps Marvelous-san wishes he had thought of keeping the whole crew first, but he isn’t angry.”

“They always do this,” Don added. He looked at Gai’s face and then repeated the words so they sounded like a reassurance rather than a complaint.

Gai let himself be reassured and dragged to the kitchen to be distracted. Marvelous came in later looking refreshed and far too pleased with himself and draped himself over both of them in an attempt to steal kisses and free samples. If anything the crew in general were more calm and happy at dinner, after spending the afternoon together. Overall Gai thought the game was a success.

The only thing that bothered Gai was that Joe never got a turn.

More selfishly, he hadn’t gotten a proper kiss from Joe during the whole game.

Of course there were other ways to earn kisses, he reasoned. He was still getting used to the idea that he could go to his teammate’s rooms and sometimes they would let him in even without prior invitation and snuggle with him. Maybe Joe wasn’t quite as welcoming as Don or Marvelous, but his door was open a crack and that was always a good sign.

Except tonight maybe it was a sign Gai should have pulled the door shut for him and kept walking. Joe already looked very busy when he peeked in, a hopeful greeting choked back at the last second.

Now he knew where the blindfold had gone after the game. Joe was wearing it. He had Don clutched to his chest, with his fingers digging into Don’s back like claws. His face was pressed against the side of Don’s head, and it sounded like he was sniffing Don’s hair with each long, deep breath he took.

“Left shoulder okay?” Don asked seriously.

Joe mumbled some kind of agreement, because Don’s hand moved up to rest on his shoulder and rub it comfortingly.

“Left cheek okay?”

The noise Joe made was definitely ‘no.’ Gai could tell even if the word was muffled in Don’s hair.

“Left arm okay?” Don suggested instead.

This one got the same muffled agreement sound. Don shifted his hand from Joe’s shoulder to his arm and ran down it as far as he could reach and then back again.

Joe twisted to press his cheek against Don’s hair, very still and tense as he shifted to orient one ear towards the door. Gai suddenly remembered he was standing there staring at something very intimate and tried to scramble backwards. Trying to get away made enough noise to make both of them notice him.

It wasn’t the first time Gai had accidentally walked in on other members of the crew being intimate. He babbled apologies amid nervous laughter, aware that Don was trying to tell Joe who it was since he couldn’t see, but Gai couldn’t seem to be quiet.

“You’re sure?” He caught Don saying. He had one hand on the blindfold, with Joe’s hand gripping him by the wrist. Stopping him from taking it off, Gai realized.

“I can handle this.” Joe’s smooth voice crawled out from somewhere too deep in his throat to sound normal.

Don let go of the blindfold. Gai was sure he heard a soft whisper of, “Kiss okay?” Don touched a soft kiss to Joe’s lips before pulling away and standing.

Gai was flattened against the door. He wasn’t sure what they had been talking about, but he knew what he hoped it was. When Don hauled him inside and pulled the door shut behind him that was a fairly good indication that his hopes were realized.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been dragged into the other’s intimate moments as well. Marvelous had chased him down once, dropped him on the bed and lay on him until he realized that he wasn’t in trouble. At least he had learned not to bolt halfway across the ship away from possible kisses.

“You want to join in? You have to go slow. Ask every time before you touch,” Don instructed.

He waited until Gai nodded vigorously in agreement before leading him over and standing him firmly right in front of Joe.

“Gai’s here.” Don moved slowly to sit beside Joe, not quite touching, and Gai watched Joe track him. “I’m here on your right,” he added, though surely Joe could hear him and feel the shift of his weight settling on the bed. “It’s just me.”

It obviously wasn’t a game to identify him, but Joe still reached forward to investigate him curiously. His hands moved from Gai’s waist slowly up his chest, over his shoulders, down his arms and back again. The pace of his touch only slowed as his hands made their way over his scarf to brush under his chin, then up his jaw. Gai closed his eyes as well, intent on just focusing on those little touches. Joe even took time to trace out the shape of his ears before combing through his hair. Careful touches investigated his eyebrows, ran down the bridge of his nose, and swept along the lines of his cheekbones.

Finally Joe’s fingers touched his mouth, traced the shape of his lips and ran back and forth over the lower one until Gai let his lips part with a hopeful noise. It seemed Joe was very interested in touching his lips, and Gai was definitely interested in having Joe touch them. He leaned forward after Joe when those fingers finally left him.

Don had told him to ask, so Gai stole the words he had heard Don use before and asked hopefully, “Kiss, okay?”

His answer was a hand back on his cheek, guiding him close enough for a kiss. This was something he really had been disappointed to miss earlier. Joe’s kiss was long and slow and made Gai feel he was worth every moment Joe spent giving him attention.

He wanted to collapse into Joe and snuggle him, but Don had said to ask first. Gai licked his lips, trying to string the words together. “Can I hug you? I mean all the way hug you. I mean, is that okay?”

“Yes,” Joe answered. He hands tightened on the back of Gai’s shirt. Don reached over to ruffle Gai’s hair in encouragement.

Gai went down on his knees so he could give Joe a proper hug, clinging and snuggling into Joe’s chest. He could feel Joe was breathing a little harder than normal. Joe’s hand on his back was hanging on so hard that Gai didn’t think he could back out of the hug even if he wanted to.

“Is it okay if I stay here?” he whispered.

Joe nodded and clutched him even closer. Gai was happy to relax, but then he felt Joe suddenly start just because Don had moved.

“It’s still just the three of us.”

Gai felt like he was missing something with his face mashed against Joe’s chest. This was not something he expected when he got a chance to snuggle with Joe.

“You don’t have to do any more.”

Gai remembered Joe had told Don the same thing earlier. He felt rather than saw Joe nod, and then Don had slipped the blindfold off for him and dropped it on the bed.

Suddenly Joe was breathing hard, as if he’d been holding his breath for a long time and was only now able to get air. He moved until his back was flat against the headboard, dragging Gai with him and then hauling him up to lie in his lap. Gai just clung to Joe, willing to go wherever Joe wanted to as long as he didn’t have to let go.

Don was clinging to Joe’s shoulder and kissing his face. Gai didn’t know if that was still against the rules. Joe yanked Don closer and wrapped an arm around him, shoving Don into the space Gai was occupying. Gai helped, pulling Don in to share the hug so Joe could put his arms around both of them and hold them tight.

Looking from where the blindfold lay crumpled on the bed up to Joe’s face, Gai wasn’t sure what to think. Joe was calming, but still visually scanning the room.

“Do you not like the blindfold?” Gai found Don suddenly wouldn’t meet his eyes, and his worry spiked. Don had a problem with it too, didn’t he? Joe had to help him calm down. “I didn’t even realize.” Gai ducked his head a little in shame. Marvelous must have realized. No, everyone must have known! And he was so thoughtless. He didn’t even know them well enough to see what was wrong. “Can I do anything to make it better?”

“Gai,” Don sighed. He patted Gai’s shoulder, and a guilty hunch quickly turned into leaning into Don for reassurance. “We all reacted a little differently. It’s fine.”

“But I shouldn’t have made you, right?” Gai was still trying to think of the evidence he must have missed. Don sometimes didn’t like being held in certain ways, but that was all squirming and complaining and pushing people’s faces away if they tried to kiss him. But what if he’d had a bad experience? What if he’d been captured and blindfolded and maybe even hurt, and no matter how brave Don was he would have been scared.

Gai could feel tears gathering in his eyes as Don asked, “What’s wrong with you?” Don was so strong, so amazing, and Gai had been so thoughtless.

“I’m sorry. I should have known.”

“Should have known what? Gai, what are you talking about?” Don shook his shoulder while he tired to wipe his eyes surreptitiously on Joe’s shirt. “I was just scared! I didn’t even know I would get that upset. It’s not like I had a reason like Joe or anything.”

“What makes you think I have a reason?” Joe wanted to know. He seemed to have decided his empty room was safe, at least for now.

“You’d have to, right? You’re not the kind of person who would get upset over nothing.” Don tried to pull his way out of the hug, but ended up with Joe’s arm still around his waist and Gai still clutching his sleeve. He didn’t try to shake them off, but turned far enough that they couldn’t see his face. “You’re not like me.”

“It seems like you have a lot of ‘nothing’ bothering you,” Joe commented. He tugged on Don, making him turn back around.

“It really is nothing,” Don insisted, head down. “I was just scared.”

“That’s enough.” Joe waited for Don to lift his head and then continued seriously. “We’re still here for you.”

Gai nodded frantically in agreement. He tugged on Don’s sleeve until he practically collapsed back on Joe’s chest, and then snuggled up to him, making sure he would know he was loved.

“Joe, it doesn’t matter why for you either, right?” Gai finally thought to say. “We’ll be there to support you no matter what!”

Joe shook his head slightly. “I just need to remember I’m with people I can trust.” His little self-deprecating huff make Gai wiggle closer in worry. “You were right the first time, calling it trust-building.” He paused and then finally responded to their worry by explaining, “Sensory deprivation was one of the ways they would ‘test’ the grunts. This isn’t the same. I need to trust the crew at least this much.”

“We know you trust us!” Don blurted out first.

“You don’t have to prove it!” Gai added.

“You shouldn’t force yourself!”

“You’re part of the crew no matter what!”

“We’re here for you no matter what!”

Joe put his hands on the backs of their heads and pushed them down into his chest to shut them up. Gai wiggled indignantly, but Joe made it better by kissing their hair. He didn’t miss Joe’s soft, “Thank you.”

At least both of them still wanted to cuddle Gai after what he had put them through, even accidentally. He waited a while, letting both of them relax until their eyes were closed, Joe bent over with his face against Don’s hair and Don half asleep against Joe’s chest.

Gai tried to move stealthily enough to grab the blindfold so he could get rid of it without troubling them any more. There was probably no way he could have been successful while he was tucked so close to them.

“Sorry,” Gai hunched up under their confused looks. “I was going to get rid of it. I mean, if you don’t want it. . .”

They exchanged a look while Gai fiddled guiltily with the blindfold.

“Everyone reacted differently,” Don reminded him.

“I was under the impression you enjoyed it,” Joe added.

Gai couldn’t hide his smile. That feeling of so many hands on him he couldn’t tell who was where, or having himself suddenly pulled into kisses and touches and. . . it was exhilarating. He knew it was his all-important team the whole time. Maybe that was what made it so exciting, knowing it was one of the five touching him and yet scrambling for who.

“Next time why don’t we all just focus on you?” Don suggested. “It was fun for us too.”

“Really? But-” Gai liked that idea so much he couldn’t help grinning even as he protested. Don said they liked it too, after all. He remembered Don biting him while he couldn’t see it coming.

Joe plucked the blindfold from his hands to slip it into his pocket for safekeeping. His hand lingered there, warm and firm against Gai’s hip.

“Just ask next time you want us to play with you.”


End file.
